


Hope

by perhelion



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, I'm not sure where I was going with this, it's super lame, my otp tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her hope, and that's good enough for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know where this was going so I kind of just finished it and posted it.

He tells her one night that he's only optimistic, to a point, and she smiles at him   
\- _she saves smiles for him specifically because he returns the smallest of her smiles with comically wide grins that always make her heart flutter in a way she doesnt know if shes comfortable with_ \-   
and tells him that he's wrong. When he asks why, she says that he makes the rest of them hope  
\- _what she doesnt say is that he makes_ her _hope and maybe its selfish but she thinks thats the most important bit_ -  
and then he smiles back at her and thanks her in a bashful tone.

She finds it hard to keep herself hopeful. She's never been one to rely on anyone else  
\- _if anything_ he _relies on_ her -  
but damn it, Naegi somehow manages to give her something to hold on to.  
\- _she finds it hard to deal with how he makes her feel due to this because there is nothing more uncomfortable to her than being dependent_ -  
But, Kirigiri appreciates this quite a bit. 

If anything, she's taken to using him as a sort of crutch. She talks to him more freely now and this seems to make him happy.  
\- _and by default, if hes happy it makes her happy, even if she refuses to show it_ -  
Well, to be honest, it seems to make him euphoric and she'd be lying if she said she didn't absolutely  
\- _love_ -  
enjoy that part of it. 

Even now, with the situation at hand, still fight despair although Junko is dead, she finds that his hope and strength are both so wonderfully endearing  
\- _at least, they are to her_ -  
that she feels she could pull through and sort of despair, as long as she could continue to be at his side.  
\- _at his side was beginning to become a very comforting place for her_ -  
And she very much intends for it to be that way for a while.


End file.
